The Dating Game
by wickedspice
Summary: Eric asks Sookie to help him out at Fangtasia, but it may not be quite what it appears. Takes place after From Dead To Worse, ignoring the first chapter of Dead and Gone.


**Takes place after From Dead to Worse, discount the first chapter of Dead and Gone. This was inspired by the Eonline Alpha Male Poll. So To Eric Northman, mine and all of you lovely ladies' Alpha Daddy. Rated M for some ESN  
**

**Character created by Charlaine Harris.**

**Review please  
**

**The Dating Game**

**

* * *

  
**

**It was pitch black behind the curtains where Pam had deposited me an hour before. I was inside Fangtasia, sitting on the stage where Eric's throne sat, which is actually the seat Pam had told me to sit in. Thick black velvet curtains had been hung across the stage, concealing me from the rest of the bar.**

**I was seriously starting to rethink having agreed to help Eric and Pam, sitting alone in the darkness, practically being swallowed by his massive chair.**

**As I continued to wait, my foot tapping impatiently on the ground, I thought about that night, a week ago, when Eric had come to my house, requesting my services.**

**_______________________**

**One Week Earlier**

**Amelia and I were sitting on the couch, painting each other's toes a sparkly red. I had worked the lunch shift today and was looking forward to a relaxing evening.**

**She had bought Interview With The Vampire and we were now watching it. It had been her idea of a joke, but we had both been sucked in pretty quickly.**

**I found the vamps in the film to be nothing like any I had ever met, with perhaps Lestat as the exception. The blonde vamp on the television screen was oozing self confidence and sex appeal as he lured two prostitutes to their deaths.**

**Sighing, forlornly, I thought about another blonde vamp. One that had been M.I.A for weeks, ever since that night at Merlotte's.**

**I hadn't seen nor heard anything from either Pam or the great Eric Northman since then. It was a bit of a relief to be out of vamp politics for awhile. But I had unexpectedly began to miss Pam's little snaky phone calls and Eric's late night drop bys, as much as I told him I had hated them.**

**Bill had informed me that after I had rescued the new King and Eric that night, DeCastro had been treating Eric with respect. He also had his suspicions that Victor Madden might soon be replaced, as the Sheriff of Louisiana. And the most likely contender for the job, was Eric.**

**When he had delivered this information, Bill had seemed very pleased. I knew he was thinking that if Eric became Felipe's right hand, he would more than likely have to leave Shreveport for New Orleans. And leave me too.**

**Eric and I had never gotten around to having 'the talk' and by the way Bill was sounding, I was beginning to doubt we ever would. If I thought Eric had been a busy little vampire before, I couldn't imagine what it would be like if he was one of the kings right hands.**

**There had been a time when I would breathed a huge sigh of relief at this information. Now, I had to admit to myself, I was incredibly curious about what Eric had to say about the memories he had regained about our time together.**

**Curious and somewhat hopeful. Hopeful that with the return of his memory, My Eric would reappear, ready to throw up his Sheriff's badge and climb into bed with me.**

**But there were fantasies and there was reality. And the reality was Eric was a bonafide badass scary vampire, who had lived over 1,000 years. You don't live that long by maintaining close emotional relationships. And Eric valued his life above all things, even mine.**

**Even as I thought it, I knew I was wrong.**

"**Earth to Sookie, come in Sookie"**

**I snapped my eyes away from the screen to look at Amelia. She had a knowing smile on her face..**

"**Sorry Amelia, got caught up in the movie for a minute. What did say?"**

"**I just asked if you wanted something to eat, I am going to the kitchen for a second." She said this innocently but then she projected loud and clear.**

_**Caught up in the movie, yea right. More like caught up in some hot fantasies about a sexy Viking**_

**I just rolled my eyes, knowing full well she had intended for me to hear her. This was Amelia's new little game. She adored the fact that she was such a loud broadcaster, much to mine and my brains chagrin.**

**She got up and walked carefully to the kitchen. I stared at the frozen face of Brad Pitt, laughing at the idea that Bill must have watched this movie and decided to emulate the tortured Louis.**

**Just when I stuck my tongue out at the screen, there was a knock on the front door. **

"**I'll get it," I shouted in the direction of the kitchen. **

**I wasn't expecting anyone and Amelia hadn't said anything about anyone stopping by. I wasn't exactly dressed for company, more for comfort. Slipping out of my uniform and into a pair of soft pink cotton pajamas shorts and a white tank top, had been the high point of my day.**

**Having been through many situations when a threat to me stood on the other side of my front door, I should have known better than to just swing it open without checking to see who it was first.**

**Eric stood on my front porch, his hands inside the pockets of his black slacks. The bare skin of his broad, strong shoulders, was a stark contrast to the blank tank top he wore. He wore his hair loose tonight and it looked deliciously tousled.**

**Standing there staring at him, I didn't say a word. I was too shocked by the sharp tug at my heart that I felt when I laid my eyes on him.**

"**May I come in lover?" He seemed incredibly amused by my reaction, smirking deviously down at me.**

**I admonished myself silently for letting Eric get to me like that.**

"**Sure Eric."**

**I stepped aside for him and turned quickly, walking into the kitchen. Amelia had already moved back to the living room and eyed me curiously as I passed. I opened the fridge and stood looking inside of it, never taking my eyes from it. He had followed me into the kitchen, I hadn't turned around to look at him since I had walked from the door. But I knew he was in the room, I could feel the blue burn of his eyes staring at me.**

"**Would you like a True Blood?"**

"**Thank you, but no lover." **

**Grabbing a pitcher of sweet tea from the top shelf I poured myself a glass before turning back towards him. He had sat himself at my kitchen table. His arms were crossed over his chest and he leaned back in the chair. **

**He was making no attempt at hiding his perusal of my body. The shorts suddenly felt ridiculously short and I sat down across from him to conceal my exposed thighs.**

**I took a sip of my tea and noted that his eyes stared at my throat when I swallowed. Setting the glass down, I crossed my arms as well and looked at him squarely. **

"**So Eric, what brings you to Bon Temps?"**

"**You, of course."**

**I rolled my eyes, "Obviously, but why did you come to see me?"**

"**I would like your assistance with something at Fangtasia a week from this evening."**

**I wasn't in the least bit surprised by his statement or the disappointment I felt at his words. A part of me wished he had said he had come just to inquire after me. **

"**And what would that something be?"**

"**I will be having a gathering at Fangtasia and I would like you to use your abilities for me."**

"**A gathering? That sounds vaguely ominous Eric."**

**He smirked at me, quirking an eyebrow, "Are you so untrusting of me lover, that you would think I would allow you in any situation that may bring you harm?"**

**I sighed, uncrossed my arms and folded my hands on the table in front of me.**

**I was feeling defeat coming. But I did appreciate the fact that he had come himself and asked me for help, rather than sending Pam or even just having her call, which was his usual.**

"**No Eric, I trust you and Pam to keep me safe. I just like to know what I am getting myself into when it comes to you and all your vamp politics."**

"**No politics my love, it is just a special event, we have never thrown one of the kind and I hoped you would join us to make sure there were no human elements that had a mind to disrupt our evening."**

**He had peaked my interest at this tidbit of information.**

"**Special event? What kind of special event?"**

**He uncrossed his arms and leaned forward, a definite leer on his face, he reached out his arm. Before I had a chance to pull my hand back, not that I tried, he circled my wrist with his fingers gently.**

"**That, is a surprise my dear."**

**My pulse had quickened at his light touch. He gently began stroking his thumb against the soft skin on the inside of my wrist. I felt a distinctive pull between my legs and flushed immediately.**

**If possible, his leer became dirtier, damn blood bond. He must have felt how aroused his touch made me.**

"**So Sookie, what do you say?"**

"**Ok Eric, I'll talk to Sam. I think I have the night off anyway."**

**His leer slipped into a huge smile at my surrender and slid his hand up to my forearm.**

"**Wonderful, I appreciate your assistance greatly dear one. Please be there by 9pm and would you perhaps wear that dress you wore the first time you met me?"**

**I eyed him suspiciously, but his wickedly sexy face betrayed nothing, except feigned innocence.**

"**Alright Eric."**

**He released my arm and stood, I craned my neck up to look into his face. **

**With a smile that sent an unexpected warmth flow through my body he said, "Until then my lover."**

**He walked to my side of the table, Bending down he laid a feather light kiss on my lips and was out the door before I had a chance to respond, whether or not in kind.**

**___________**

**So that was how I had ended up sitting behind a black curtain, in the pitch dark, on the stage in Fangtasia, wearing the dress that Eric had requested of me.**

**I heard the rumbling of voices coming from all around the bar. Dropping my shields, I was surprised to find about twice as many vamps as humans. I counted about 30 voids.**

**Gulp**

**But then I listened to the thoughts of the humans.**

"_**Oh this is so exciting, I've never seen a supe version before."**_

"_**This better be as good as we were promised."**_

"_**That Eric Northman sure is one hot piece of meat."**_

**I snagged onto the last thought just as I felt a warmth spread through my limbs, signaling to me, Eric's proximity. It was incredibly tempting to peek out from behind the curtain to spot him.**

**I heard movement behind the curtain, to my left and froze. I wasn't able to see my hands in front of my face, let alone whatever was making all that noise next to me.**

**My heart began to pound in my chest, as I imagined an oncoming attack. But I wasn't picking up on any unsavory plots, I was just momentarily overcome by my own paranoia. The humans and their thoughts were innocent, but who knows with vamps sometimes.**

**Pam's voice suddenly filled the blackness and I breathed a small sigh of relief, until I registered what she was saying.**

"**Ladies and Gentlemen, Vampires and Fangbangers. Fangtasia is proud to present its very first annual Dating Game!"**

**Her voice started off sexy and sultry but had quickly evolved to remind me of a deranged game show host.**

**Just as I was about to bolt through the thick web of black velvet in front of me and make for the exit, the curtain in front of me rose. I blinked furiously several times, blinded temporarily by the bright spot lights that were now bathing me in its accusatory light.**

**As the room came back into focus, I saw a wall directly to the left of me. It explained the scuffling and movement I heard so near to me a few minutes earlier. Pam sauntered towards me and I was unable to stop my jaw from dropping open.**

**She wore a ringmasters costume, with a twist. The red jacket was buttoned tightly around her petite ribcage but was cut low in the front, revealing a scandalous amount of cleavage. A microphone was between her breasts, Madonna style. The tails of the jacket reached the back of her knees. Instead of the usual black pants worn with the costume, she had on skintight black shorts that sparkled in the spotlights. The lethal looking, high heeled leather boots clung to her skin to just under her knees. She accessorized her look with a cane that she twirled in her fingers and a top hat that matched that shorts.**

**She squatted in front of me, treating the audience to a tantalizing view. Which they acknowledged with whoops and hollers. She silenced the vermin with a single look.**

**Taking my hands within her own dainty ones, she gripped them tightly, but thankfully not as tightly as she could have.**

"**Sookie, don't be angry with Eric and I. We both did not think you would agree if we told you what the event was."**

**I clenched my teeth and said as sweetly as possible, "Well you will never know now will you?"**

**I felt a fluttering of amusement sweep through the room and wash over me. Eric was still near, I could feel him, but I couldn't see him.**

**She shoved a small stack of index cards into my hand and I felt the dread creep up on me. I glanced through the cards and blushed deeply before looking back at the quickly filling up room.**

**About 60 faces were now looking from me, to what was on the other side of the wall next to me. Some fangbangers couldn't peel their overly mascaraed eyes from what lay beyond the barrier.**

**I knew there was only one vamp who could command the lust of so many in such a short time. It wouldn't take a genius to figure out Eric was on the other side.**

**Pam, still in her squatting position in front of me, had gone still for a few moments, as if listening to something, or someone. Which, no doubt, she was.**

**She stirred and refocused on me, giving me her most terrifyingly sweet smile, fangs and all.**

"**Sookie, my master wants to know if you will play? Or will you let your pride beat you and embarrass him?"**

**Damn Pam, Damn Eric, Damn vampires.**

**I nodded shortly and was rewarded by a genuine smile that flashed over her face so briefly, I almost thought I had imagined it.**

**She stood back up and turned back towards the crowd as she began to pace from one side of the stage to the other. The crowd was very pleased to have her attention back on them, even if she did look at them with barely veiled disgust.**

**Pulling the microphone from between her breasts with one hand and twirling her cane in the other, Pam, finally embraced the title of Ringmaster.**

"**Lets meet our lovely bachelorette."**

**The crowd roared in agreement and Pam slinked back towards me and sat, prettily, on my knee.**

**She wrapped one arm around me and turned back towards the audience.**

"**She is Sookie Stackhouse, barmaid, telepath, general friend to supes everywhere and the blood bonded of Eric Northman. Bachelors beware."**

**A single hearty amused laugh filled the air.**

**Eric.**

**I flushed at what she said. It wasn't that I was ashamed of being bonded to Eric, whatever that meant. I didn't exactly like the idea of informing a room full of vamps, who could potentially be dangerous to both of us because of this. The thought of drinking blood was a turn on to vamps. But the image of Eric and I swapping blood was not what I wanted these vamps to be thinking about right now.**

**Pam got back up and began to strut back and forth across the stage again.**

"**Now lets meet out bachelors."**

**Instead of introducing them one by one and giving brief introductions of each, she just said, "Bachelor 1, Bachelor 2 and Bachelor 3."**

**Pam pushed a microphone attached to a stand into my face and looked at me expectantly.**

**I cleared my throat and shifted nervously in Eric's throne. Looking down at the cards I muster all the courage I could.**

"**Bachelor 1, if you were an animal, what kind would you be?"**

**A gentle southern twang lifted from the speakers and floated in the air around me.**

"**The kind you could cuddle up to and feel safe with."**

**Of course, if Eric was going to hold a dating game, he would be unable to stop himself from including not only himself but his biggest rival (in his mind) for my affection. Bill.**

**Pam rolled her eyes and stuck a finger down her throat, simulating gagging and heaving for a few comical moments. **

**I chuckled slightly, "Ok, Bachelor 2, same question."**

"**Uh….a dog?"**

**Pam looked positively disgusted by this lack of creativity.**

**Sam? What the hell would Eric ask Sam to participate for? Did he think I wanted Sam? Sam was more like a brother to me now, more than my own. But I do admit, his answer was really obvious.**

"**Bachelor 3?"**

"**I already am an animal."**

**Eric…**

**An incredibly devilish grin spread on Pam's face and her eyebrow quirked expectantly in my direction. Making Papa proud no doubt.**

**I didn't even want to contemplate all the feelings that had started brewing and twisting inside of me at the sound of his voice, so I moved on quickly. I smirked at the next question. Pam must have had a blast making them.**

"**Bachelor 1. Quick, evil vampires are taking over the state! What do you do?"**

"**Give my life defending the woman I love."**

**Even I rolled my eyes at this.**

"**Ok…..Bachelor 2, same question."**

"**Get the hell out of dodge."**

**I laughed out loud at this. If anyone knew the correct way to stay out of vamp politics, it was Sam.**

"**Bachelor 3?"**

**This should be interesting.**

"**Kill any and all who threaten me or my assets."**

**Easy for him to say that now. After the takeover was already successful.**

"**Uh, huh. Ok Bachelor 1, next question. If you could spend only $100 on me, how would you spend it?"**

"**I would buy you $100 worth of roses."**

**I glanced over at Pam and our eyes rolled together is silent agreement. I am sure there were much better ways to spend the money. Bill always went with the most extreme romantic gesture, rather than just the correct one.**

"**Bachelor 2?"**

"**I'd take you out for dinner and then dancing, a real HUMAN date."**

**Pam feigned a bored yawn, I concurred. Not a very creative answer Sam. He really wasn't hitting the marks tonight was he?**

**I could just picture Sam punctuating his answers with disdainful looks at the vamps that flanked him. While Eric would lazily flick a lock of hair from his face and act as if he hadn't heard a thing. Bill would be glaring at Sam, his eyes a mix of fury, sorrow and a little manic too.**

"**Alrighty, 3 same question."**

"**I would pay your cellphone bill for two months."**

**The tone in his voice suggested that this should have been the obvious answer. Now I don't want to be a kept woman, but if someone was going to spend money on me, a little bill relief would be welcomed.**

**The audience laughed at his statement. They were not aware that out of the three answers given, this indeed was the one that I found the most romantic.**

"**ok next question. Bachelor 1. We are on a date late at night when you realize that someone is following us. What do you do?"**

"**I would defend you with my life."**

**Now I was sure that Sam and Eric were exchanging bored but irritated looks. Bill really didn't know when to stop.**

"**Um ok, yeah, Bachelor 2?"**

"**I would check to see if I knew them or whether or not they wanted to hurt us."**

**Hmmm, maybe not so wise Sam.**

"**Bachelor 3, same question. What would you do?"**

"**I would gather you in my arms and fly us away from there. There would be no point for a man to put you in any danger, other than to stroke his ego."**

**This was definitely the answer I wanted to hear. All of these men wanted to protect me, but Sam and Bill were both so caught up in the idea of saving me that they didn't understand the their decision in this matter would ultimately put me in danger. What better way to escape a dangerous situation then to just simply fly away in the arms of a Viking?**

"**Ok then, good answer number three. Now, bachelor 1, next question. It's a cold December night, how do you keep me warm?"**

"**With a lot of blankets."**

**Pam's head jerked towards the concealed side of the barrier and she didn't try to disguise her bewilderment and disgust. Bill was taking the questions way too literally, but it was turning out to be an amusing venture. I was a little nervous to hear Eric's answer to this questions though, nervous, but so excited.**

"**Bachelor 2, how would you?"**

"**I would build you a great big fire."**

**Again, no creativity and suggestive statements! Isn't that what the Dating Game was all about? I hadn't realized until just that moment, how much I was really enjoying myself. Pam seemed to notice as she was looking at me with a satisfied smile on her face. As if she already knew who I was going to pick.**

"**Bachelor 3?" My voice sounded tiny and a little hopeful perhaps.**

"**I would warm you with our bodies, in front of that fire you built shifter and on top of those blankets that you laid out for us Compton."**

**Oh there was the Eric I knew so well.**

**A little growl followed Eric's response, but it quickly stopped. I'm sure Eric had shot Bill one of his million death stares and Bill had retreated wisely.**

**His answer was purposely supposed to send my mind rocketing back to the time we had spent together in my home. I reveled in the memories and welcomed those familiar feelings of lust that seemed to be seeping over, under and around the barrier, doing whatever they could to reach me.**

**I looked down at the next question and blushed furiously. For a moment I almost skipped it. I really wanted to just hear Eric's answers at this point. I just wanted to wade through the uncomfortable and unwelcome answers that would come from Sam (uncomfortable) and Bill (unwelcome).**

**I gritted my teeth and plowed forward.**

"**Bachelor 1, what is your favorite sexual position?"**

"**I like being on top"**

**I didn't even spare him another thought and quickly moved on, receiving another raised eyebrow and proud expression from Pam.**

"**Bachelor 2?"**

"**Uh, doggy style?"**

**I bit my closed fist to keep from squealing with laughter. And then came all the feelings of lust and amusement, blowing over me with the gentlest of caresses.**

"**Bachelor 3?" I didn't care it I sounded like a giddy school girl.**

**The whole room was suddenly as silent as the grave. Which would have been funny, if it wasn't so damn creepy. Each vamp and fangbanger were leaning forward, eyes riveted to the area beyond my sight. They were hanging onto his every movement and word as if he held secrets more sacred, seductive and satisfying than the Kama Sutra. Which, as far as I was concerned, he did.**

"**Hmmmm…..so many choices. This is quite the opportunity. But, I like watching a woman on top of me. Taking all of me and doing with me what she will."**

**This answer seemed to surprise most of the vamps, as they didn't like the submissive position very much, but Eric did, with me.**

**We were all then distracted by a fangbanger in the front row, crashing to the floor, apparently out cold.**

**Pam frowned down at the still girl, "Poor dear, just can't handle all the excitement."**

**She had no idea. I was having trouble refraining from jumping up and down in Eric's throne. I knew how the poor girl felt. Eric's erotic words flowed from the speakers and sent little sparks of desire shoot through my body.**

"**Um, good, good answer. Um, ok…uh moving on….next question. Bachelor 1, how would you get me out of my panties?"**

**Once again I didn't really care about two of the answers and I kinda felt bad for Sam at this point. He and I were way beyond any sort of romantic entanglement.**

"**I would never dream of degrading you by trying to trick you into bed." **

**Yeah, again. I thought this to myself as Pam and I shared a loaded glance.**

"**Bachelor 2?"**

"**I would take you out, treat you like you deserve and hope you might become attracted to me."**

"**Could you be anymore lame, pathetic and uncreative, shifter?" Pam said with obvious disdain. The crowd cheered on her blistering critique, apparently they were playing favorites too.**

"**Bachelor 3. Would you answer the same question?"**

**Then in a voice that was too innocent for his own good, "I would ask you for them."**

**The simple yet overtly seductive statement almost had me leaping out of the throne, ready to surrender said offending panties. But I quickly squelched my desire, yet again. If I kept having to do this, I may just spontaneously combust.**

**The crowd roared with laughter and applause, obviously delighted at the Sheriff's overabundance of humor and severe lack of shame.**

"**Good answer 3," Pam said with a wink and a shimmy aimed behind the barrier.**

**I cleared my throat into the little microphone, bringing the attention back to me.**

"**Ok, next question. Um, Pam is this really appropriate?"**

**She cocked her head to the side, "Appropriate? No. Mandatory? Yes."**

**I bit my lip and braced myself. I was dead set on finishing this game and getting the hell out of here. With or without a bachelor.**

"**Bachelor 1. Pretend my body is a road and your tongue, the car. What kind of journey would you take me on?"**

"**I would worship your body in whatever way you desired."**

**Yea, I bet he would.**

"**Bachelor 2?"**

"**I don't really feel comfortable answering that."**

**I rolled my eyes and found Pam grinning at me.**

"**Ok whatever, you don't have too. Bachelor 3, how about you?"**

**Once again the silence and anticipation in the room was almost suffocating, as we awaited the answer.**

"**I would start at your toes and go up your succulent legs. Pausing to bite your sweet thighs, before going up past your wet, hot core, to your breasts. Where I would lick each nipple until they were taut with your desire. Then I would go back down between your legs and thrust…."**

"**NEXT QUESTION." I blurted it out uncontrollably. But I had too, otherwise I could not have been held responsible for what might have happened. Each one of his words was like vocal defibrillator, shocking my heart back into existence.**

"**Um, sorry. There is only two questions left. So Bachelor 1, what is your sexual fantasy?"**

"**I do enjoy human women's obsession with whipped cream."**

**Ewww, I so didn't need to picture that.**

"**Bachelor 2, your answer?"**

"**Sex under the full moon is the best!"**

**Ok not a fantasy, but obviously Sam knew what he liked and kept it that way.**

"**Bachelor 3, do I dare ask?"**

"**Yes, you dare because you can't help yourself. My fantasy, would be, you and I, alone in a house for a week. Where you yield fully to me."**

**Good lord. It sounded an awful lot like my fantasy.**

"**Ok Bachelors, I have one question left. Bachelor 1, what is the best gift you ever got from a woman?"**

**A pause followed my question, Bill had yet to pause before giving an answer this evening. Pam had begun to inspect her fingernails while waiting for the answer.**

"**I would say, her forgiveness."**

**Hmph.**

**Forgiveness, yea I had forgiven him, but that didn't mean I still couldn't resent him for what he did and hold it against him. Right?**

"**Bachelor 2?"**

"**Well, that's easy, her acceptance."**

**A small smile teased my lips. I thought about when I found out about Sam's shape shifting ability. Awaking to a naked man beside me on a bed, when I had been expecting a dog, was certainly quite a shock. But I had actually been delighted to discover the latest supernatural creature among humans, once I got over my initial shock of course.**

"**OK Bachelor 3, make I count."**

"**The greatest gift I ever received from a very particular woman was, her love."**

**And right then, my heart leapt up into my throat and I knew I had made my decision.**

**Somehow Eric had provided the perfect setting for me to face my feelings for him, but without being confrontational about it, but silly and fun. Something both he and I would appreciate. More than likely he and Pam constructed the questions together, it was devious and underhanded, but I respect the effort they put into this whole thing. I wondered if there was ever going to be a 2nd**** annual Fangtasia Dating Game.**

**The questions, while seemingly innocent, must have been thoroughly thought over by the two of them. Each one either sparking a memory (bad ones for Bill, good ones for Eric), or igniting my libido.**

**Pam began to saunter towards me, she sat on the right arm of the throne and crossed her legs, not quite so demurely. **

"**So Sookie, our bachelors have answered your questions, some better than others. Have you made your decision?"**

**She looked pointedly at me and I knew her words carried more meaning than what appeared.**

**I knew that this decision would, hopefully, finally put an end to a lot of things. Bill's constant declarations of love and devotion, Sam's overbearing need to protect me and of course mine and Eric's confusion over the feelings we had for one another.**

**When Eric had regained the memories of our time together, he also gained the knowledge that I had begun to care very deeply for him and that I must have been hurt when he regained his memories, yet retained none from our time together. Those sweet words whispered in the dead of night, the hot caresses that pushed us to the brink of dawn, all gone with his memory. I was the one tortured with the knowledge of what happened between us. **

**And I had been hurt by it. It was no fault of Eric's that he hadn't remembered, so I couldn't blame him for leaving my home and returning to his cold ways. But I had retaliated, with a missile named Quinn. I shoved him in Eric's face and basked in his jealousy. I had been cruel to him and he had had no idea why. **

"**Yes Pam. I have made my decision."**

**She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at me and a smirk teased one corner of her mouth.**

"**And what would that be?"**

**The audience started calling out their favorites, so I was treated to a symphony of voices calling out the number three. Support for the other two was few and far between. This crowd was definitely playing favorites.**

**I probed the bond gently and was surprised to find it overflowing with anxiety. Eric himself wasn't completely confident that I would choose him. Might as well put him out of his misery.**

"**Well Pam, after thinking it over real hard, I think I am going to choose….Bachelor 3."**

**The crowd thundered with approval and just as Pam laid a sisterly kiss upon the top of my head, I felt an almost breathtaking surge of happiness and lust.**

**With Eric, lust was never far from happiness. He probably thought that one was a symptom of the other.**

"**Well, let's meet the bachelors you didn't choose."**

**Oh crap, I had forgotten that this was always the next step, the rejected revealed.**

"**Bachelor 1 is a 150 plus year old vampire, civil war veteran and menace to virgins everywhere, Bill Compton."**

**I stifled a chuckle at Pam's introduction, inappropriate it may have been, but I wasn't going to take the wind out of Pam's sails. She was way too much fun to be around when she got to pick on Bill.**

**Bill walked from behind the barrier. I stood when he came towards me while Pam maintained her perch. His eyes were filled with their usual sadness, as he took one of my hands in both of his.**

"**I hope Eric treats you the way you deserve my darling. If you ever change your mind, I'll be waiting."**

"**Bill, why do you always have to take all the bloody fun out of everything?" Pam said, looking up at him sharply and with deep disgust.**

**Pam is never one to sugar coat things.**

**Before Bill had the opportunity to sling out a retort, I could see he was gearing up, I responded to him.**

"**Bill, if I ever choose to stop seeing Eric, I will not return to you. I never will and you need to realize that and move on."**

**Pam peered over to me, a look of pride coming over her, while Bill looked shocked. His head hung in its familiar state of forlornness, as he exited the stage.**

"**Bachelor 2, shape shifter extraordinaire, Bon Temps bar owner and overall bore, Sam Merlotte."**

**Sam emerged wearing a sheepish smile. He looked much less tortured than Bill and that was quite a relief.**

**He wrapped me in a friendly hug, which the crowd didn't take kindly too and Pam growled at him for.**

**He said softly into my ear, "Cher, they asked me to do this but I want you to know, your friendship means too much to me to jeopardize for a possible relationship. I wouldn't chance it."**

"**But then why did you agree?" I whispered back.**

"**Well, I knew you would pick Eric anyway, plus they really didn't want to call Quinn."**

**He gave me a quick peck on the temple, threw Pam a half hearted nod and left the stage.**

**I was nervous again. Now, I literally had to face my decision.**

"**Now Sookie, here is your bachelor. The baddest vamp in the south, the delectable and often indescribable, Eric Northman."**

**Receiving a standing ovation, that I could barely contain my eye roll at, Eric strode from behind the wall. He was practically bursting with self confidence. His easy smile meant only for me.**

**He looked up and down my body and I did likewise to him.**

**He was wearing a dove gray suit with a black v neck t-shirt underneath. Effortlessly sexy. His hair was loose and he drug a hand through it as he gazed into my face with unblinking sapphire eyes.**

"**My lover," was all he said as he gathered me up into his arms so my legs dangled above the floor. He lowered his head to my neck and I stiffened slightly, thinking he was about to partake in a little Sookie hors d'oeuvre. He just chuckled and kissed the vein that quivered and throbbed on my throat. It sent little ripples of pleasures throughout my body.**

**He held me as the room filled with the roar of the crowd, pleased that their Sheriff had won the game.**

**They had no idea just how much he had won and that we all had been playing this game for years.**

**Eric began to speak softly over my shoulder, "Pam, will you take care of Sookie's vehicle please?"**

"**Yes master." Her voice equal parts subservient and delighted.**

**Before I even had a chance to protest, who knows if I would have, he lifted me up in his arms and quickly carried me off the stage and through the crowd that parted for him without him needing to utter a word.**

**Pressing my lips against his chest I was able to successfully hide my ridiculously blushing face. I felt the cool night air against my legs when we got outside, admonishing myself silently for giving in to Eric when he asked me to wear the dress.**

**I then silently cursed Eric when the wind began to whip furiously about us, sending me the signal that we were indeed airborne. Looking down, which I don't recommend when you are flying through the air in the arms of a Viking, I admire the lights of the city twinkling below. Thousands of white eyes winking at us, encouraging us in our endeavor, it seemed to me.**

"**Eric, where are we going?"**

**I didn't need to shout, with his heightened vampires senses he could have heard me whisper in the howling wind.**

**He didn't respond, just grinned and held me a little tighter.**

**I wouldn't have been able to hear him at all anyways, so conversation was out. Instead I contemplated on what I had just done and what it possibly meant. **

**I had pretty much given Eric the ok that I was his for the taking. As primitive as that may sound, I knew that it was the way he must have seen it and I knew he would the second I chose him. **

**The way I had rushed to Eric aide that night at Merlotte's, had made me realize how absolutely devastated I would be if something happened to him. When he had appeared at my door the week before, I had been so elated. When he had started caressing the skin on my wrist, I wanted him to take me in my bedroom and caress me everywhere else.**

**Eric and I hadn't had a proper conversation, instead I asked a bunch of questions and he answered, I felt, truthfully. It was inevitable of course that some sort of talk had to take place, but I had a feeling that tonight was not going to be that night.**

**I squeezed myself up against him, knowing his body would provide no heat, but often enough the proximity of his body would make my blood rise. One of his arms was wrapped around my back and pulled me close to him, the other arm was underneath my thighs, thankfully catching my dress and keeping my rear end from greeting the world.**

**I was unable to look around to see if I could make out our destination, even just opening my eyes caused them to immediately be filled with tears. So I nestled against him and attempted to enjoy the flight.**

**Just as the wind was causing my teeth to chatter, we landed with a soft thud. I raised my head and gave Eric a quizzical look when I saw that we were standing in my front yard.**

"**What better place to begin our new relationship my love, then the place where it began?"**

**Did Eric Northman just say relationship? I do believe he did. **

**He set me down and took a hold of my hand as he led me to the front door. I was pulling my key out of my purse and noticed how my hands were getting shaky. I felt slightly like a nervous virgin.  
**

**Opening the front door, I suddenly remembered something Bill had said to me a few weeks before. I spun around to face him before he entered.**

"**Eric, I heard something about you maybe becoming Decastro's man in New Orleans? Is that true? Does that mean you are leaving Louisiana. Because if you are I really don't-"**

**He pressed a finger over my lips, silencing me, "Lover, while it is true that DeCastro is more than likely going to replace Victor Madden, it will probably be Sandy, not myself. He still doesn't completely trust me, so my dear I will not be leaving Shreveport."**

**I heaved a huge sigh of relief and stepped aside so he could come in.**

**I closed the door behind him and stood fidgeting for a second and he looked at me with his head cocked.**

"**Um, would you like something to drink?"**

"**Yes I would."**

**He was staring intently at me and I stepped towards the kitchen to get him a blood. Just as I was passing him, he grabbed a hold of me and pulled me to his chest.**

"**No, I don't want anything that you keep in your fridge."**

"**Oh." was the only thing I could manage before he smashed down on my lips with a soul crushing kiss. I let out a little gasp against his mouth and he took the opportunity to thrust his tongue into my mouth, caressing my own tongue, gently then hard and demanding. His hands were stroking and fondling every inch of my body that they could reach. His kisses became almost urgent, as if he was having to hold himself back and would soon loose a battle with himself. **

**Without breaking away from our kiss he lifted me up in his arms and walked us towards my bedroom. My heart began pumping frantically in anticipation of what lay ahead.**

**We reached the closed door and I was about to reach out my hand to open the door when Eric simply kicked it open, splintering the frame. **

**I made a small noise of protest but he growled against my lips, "I will have it fixed."**

**He carried me through the bedroom, passing the bed, into the bathroom. Setting me down in the middle of the room, he cupped my face between his large hands and looked down at me. His eyes were dark and warned of a coming tempest. **

"**My lovely Sookie. I have wanted to have our discussion since the night I regained my memories, but I knew that you were stubborn and proud and I feared you would not be honest with yourself or with me about how you felt. You have been blaming the blood bond for everything we have both felt or did for another and it must stop."**

**I nodded, feeling like a child.**

**His face and voice softened and he gently rubbed my cheek with one of his thumbs.**

"**The night Sigebert was attacking us, do you remember how you felt when you had to pull over? When you thought I was in danger?"**

"**Yes, I thought maybe I was having a panic attack because you were in trouble and I could feel your pain." I stopped, realizing where he was going with this line of questioning.**

"**And?"**

**I swallowed hard, "I realized that I had to go back to see if you were being hurt."**

"**And why did you have to go back?"**

"**Because I cared about you, and I realized it wasn't just the bond. I genuinely cared for you."**

"**And there it is."**

**He smiled mockingly at me and I playfully smacked his arm.**

"**You are a devil Eric Northman."**

"**Perhaps, but we both know that you, are no angel."**

**He removed his hands from my face and turned from me, taking off his jacket as he did so. He flipped on the light. Hanging his jacket on the back of the door, he went to the shower.**

**He turned on the water and I shivered deliciously at the sound of the spray. I was more than delirious about taking a shower with Eric.**

**As he walked back towards me, he pulled the shirt over his head, revealing to me his perfectly formed chest and abdomen. I ran one hand up his stomach, between his pecs and up to his neck. When I touched his Adam's apple, his head fell back and he let out a groan.**

**He pulled me close to him and I lovingly nuzzled my cheek against the cool hard skin of his chest. His body enveloping me like an alabaster fortress. I felt his hands begin to undo my dress and as he slipped it down he lowered himself with it, pausing at my bare breasts to lay tiny kisses on each, until he kneeled on the floor in front of me.**

**Looking up at me with a glint in his eye that usually meant good things were coming my way, he began kissing my stomach very softly and slowly. Then his hands slid up my thighs and under the fabric of my white cotton panties.**

**He contemplated my sensible and plain panties for a moment.**

**Then he licked right along where the garment ended and skin began, it felt as if an ice cube and been lightly tracing the area and I felt my knees quiver and almost give but her wrapped one arm around my waist to steady me.**

"**So sweet," he murmured against skin.**

**His finger hooked on the waistband of my underwear and he slowly pulled them down while continuing his assault of butterfly kisses on my tummy. I obediently stepped out of the panties and smirked when he slipped them in his pants pocket. So that's why he had kept them on for so long.**

**He stood up and captured my lips again in a sweet and searching kiss. I wrapped my arms around him and grabbed a handful of his locks.**

**He growled into my mouth and nipped playfully at my bottom lip. Stepping back, he undid his belt and lowered his pants and a pair of red silk boxers I caught a peek of, as they made their down.**

**I could tell he was trying to hold back, not only by his very awake manhood, but also every muscle in his body seemed to be clenched and flexing. He took my hand and pulled me under the stream of water. He just held me under it for a few moments, my face resting against his chest while his hand stroked my head over and over.**

**Reaching for the soap, he began to lather up his hands. I playfully narrowed my eyes at him and he grinned wickedly.**

**Taking a wrist in his hand he raised my arm and began to wash it, continuing down to my stomach. Then releasing my arm he lifted the other one and repeated his cleansing. Lowering the other arm to my side, he gently turned me around so my back was to him. He began simultaneously massaging my shoulders and washing my back.**

**I let my head fall back against his chest. Barely able to open my eyes, due to the blissful sensations coursing through my body, I gazed up at his face. He was looking at me with a mixture of contentment and hunger. Licking my lips, I moaned softly when I felt his hands sliding under my arms and up to cup my breasts.**

"**Eric" I whispered as my eyes fluttered closed again.**

**He began kissing me from this awkward angle, but it was insanely erotic. His erection pressed against my back and his arms held me in their steel grip. I had wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. The water beat down the front of me, while Eric's cool, granite body pressing up behind me, caused another kind of warmth all together.**

**I pulled away regrettably from his lips and urged his body until he was standing with his back to the jet of water and I was now in his previous position. Taking the soap from its niche, I lathered up my own hands and gave him my own wicked little smile before putting the soap back. I began washing his chest and stomach, a mere appetizer.**

**Then I let my hands do the walking and they led me straight for that glorious rear end. I took a cheek in each hand and squeezed lightly. Eric's eyebrow shot sky high and he leered down and me, slightly pushing his member up against me.**

"**Sookie," he growled, and it sounded an awful lot like a warning. So I squeezed again.**

**He yanked me up against him with one arm, he slammed his lips down on mine and greedily searched my mouth with his tongue.**

**Rinsing us both, he shut off the water and carried me from the shower. Setting me on the bathmat he retrieved two towels. He proceeded to dry me, walking around me as he rubbed the towel on my back, then kneeling and resting one of my feet on his bent thigh.**

**Instead of wrapping the towel around me, he tossed it to the side and proceeded to dry himself with preternatural speed, before tossing his own towel to the floor.**

**He lifted me up again and carried me back into the bedroom. The moonlight spilled across the bed, providing ample illumination. Skillfully, he pulled the blankets back without having to set me down first. He lowered me to center of the mattress before crawling in next to me. He pulled the sheets up to cover me a bit, but not too much. But he was being mindful of the chilly air and I was touched.**

**He lay on his side, looking down at me on my back. **

"**Dear one, I want you to know, when I regained my memories of the time I spent with you and how happy I had been with you, I realized how I wanted to feel that again. But for it to be permanently imprinted in my brain. Its still seems like someone else's memory."**

**I reached up and cupped his cheek, "I would love to feel how I did when you were here too. I don't think I have ever felt so content and at home with myself then I do when I am with you."**

**His face turned serious again and his tone matched, "You must know my love, I will not be able to leave my position in DeCastro's regime, it would be too dangerous to us all."**

"**I understand Eric, trust me."**

"**Damn me, but I do."**

**He began to kiss me, gently. His arms wrapped underneath me as he crushed me to his chest. **

"**Will you yield to me Sookie?"**

**His voice hinted that he was on the edge losing his restraint, and one word of confirmation from him would give him permission to ravish me at his will. Two, please.**

"**Yes."**

**The words barely left my lips before he had lowered his body down and placed himself between my legs, He began sucking and nibbling on my thighs. **

**Closing my eyes I laid my head against the pillow and sighed.**

"**Look at me lover."**

**My eyes snapped open and they were caught by his as he lowered his mouth to my quivering center.**

**I let out a small gasp of delight at the first touch of his lips. He began slowly, teasing me, licking my nub with the faintest flick of his tongue. His fingers lightly traced along the lips before he slowly slid one finger into me. Crying out, I arched my body up and he pushed gently against my stomach with his other hand to keep me in place. **

**He slid in a second finger and increased his pace, while he began to suck and lick my maddeningly aching nub with exquisite pressure.**

**My eyelids began to flutter and he growled into my center. Sending a whole new kind of pleasure rippling through my body. I fought to keep my eyes open, but the bliss caused by his mouth was sending me into almost a stupor.**

"**Oh, Eric, yes."**

**His eyes shined up at me and he licked once more before he began nuzzling my thigh. His fingers kept their pace as they sent me closer to the edge.**

"**Watch me."**

**I nodded my head as he met my eyes for a moment before sinking his teeth into my thigh. I cried out at the momentary pain but it disappeared and the combined sensation of Eric drawing on the wound and his fingers sent me flying right over the edge. I grabbed a hold of his head with both hands and wrapped both of my legs around his neck, pulling him in deeper, closer.**

**When he pulled back I almost protested, but his body slithered up over mine until he was face to face with me.**

"**I love to watch your face when you come for me. You are truly beautiful."**

**If possible, I blushed and bit my lip shyly.**

**Before I could squeal, he had grabbed me and flipped us over so I was straddling him.**

**Placing his hands on my hips, he lifted me and I reached down to grabbed his member that lay swollen between my legs. Wrapping my fingers around the silken skin he let of a low groan. I adjusted him so his head was just at my opening.**

**He lowered me gently onto him, sliding in only a few inches before pulling out almost all the way.**

"**Eric, please." I could barely form the words.**

"**Please what?"**

"**Please, I need it, I want it."**

"**What do you need? What do you want?"**

**He looked up at me, his eyes blazing brightly. There was no trace of a smile on his face, this was part of his fantasy, me yielding to him.**

"**You Eric, I need you, I want you."**

**He thrust his hips up, driving into me fully. I cried out and arched my back. He guided my hips into a steady pace then folded his arms behind his head, giving me full freedom in my movements.**

**I ground down against him and swirled my hips. He let out a loud moan and couldn't help reaching out one arm to grasp a breast. His thumb brushing against the nipple.**

**Grabbing a hold of his shoulders, I lowered my body towards his chest while gyrating my hips against his. He wrapped his arms around me and began to meet every jerk of my hips with his own thrusts.**

**I was gasping and moaning in his ear, one of my hands had curled up in his arms.**

**He grabbed his own handful of my hair and pulled my head back so our eyes met again.**

"**Come with me lover, please, come with me."**

**His voice was raspy and barely above a whisper, he was almost losing control. **

**I felt the warmth in my lower stomach begin to tighten as I neared my second climax. His gracious plenty was hitting the most delicate spot and I bit down on his shoulder as my pleasure began to overtake me.**

"**Sookie." He cried out before releasing his own climax into me, my walls clenching and quivering around him.**

**We lay there for a few moments, the silence broken only by my gasping breathes. His fingers traced patterns on my lower back.**

**Then he rolled me back onto my side, but still held me close.**

**My head rested on his chest. He raised a hand and took my chin in it, tilting my face towards his.**

**His eyes held so much emotion, that I almost reached out to reassure him but thought better of it.**

"**Sookie, you truly are the best I have ever had."**

**I smiled at him tenderly, "Same to you, you sexy Viking you."**

**He chuckled and laid my head back down on his chest. His fingers began idly brushing through my hair.**

"**You know, I never thanked you for going through with my little game this evening. That was very sweet and good of you."**

"**Well I do admit, there was a second I almost bolted but Pam's goading was really what got me to stay."**

"**Pam's teasing usually gets the desired effect. So lover, tell me, what do you think of perhaps, next year, we play The Newlywed Game?"**

**I shot up in the bed and stared down at him in bewilderment.**

"**What? Did you? I mean, do you.?"**

**He laughed outright at my panic. Smoothing my hair with one hand, he pulled me back down to him with the other. His soothing gesture did calm me. Not that I hadn't thought of marrying Eric Northman, but really wasn't that a little too soon?**

**He spoke with a suspicious cheer to his voice, "Calm yourself lover, we probably couldn't put it on until two years from now anyways."**

* * *

**A fun ending with the possibility of a sequel, but don't hold your breath, just add an author alert! Haha. review review, the vikng likes it.  
**


End file.
